onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 474
The Order to Perform the Execution is Given - Break through the Encircling Wall! is the 474th episode. Long Summary The people in Sabaody Archipelago are losing their patience towards the cut transmition, at the same time the Eleven Supernovas are soon to notice the plan of the Marines with Trafalgar Law and his crew departing with Basil Hawkins predicting "Death" with his tarot cards. Meanwhile Akainu uses his Meteor Volcano to send magma punches to melt the ice, which also makes the melted ice to become boiling water. The survivors try to escape by landing on ice, but the cannons on the encircling walls bombard the area, while Pacifistas their path. Whitebeard unleashes an earthquake on the walls, but the walls are capable to resist. Akainu tries to finish them as soon as possible, setting on fire the Moby Dick completelly destroying it. The Whitebeard Pirates are soon to cry its loss. Coby wonders what happens within the wall, and Helmeppo assures him that the Pirates are being destroyed, much to Coby's shock. Sengoku then orders for the immediate execution of Ace shocking everybody, much to Gecko Moria's delight and the despair of the Pirates, who know that if they try to approach, they will be killed. Luffy decided to rescue Ace, decides to move forward, prompting the Whitebeard Pirates to follow him. Ivankov jells how they will be destroyed if they attempt to move towards the only path possible, but the pirates keep moving. Luffy and the pirates are held back by the massive barrage of cannonballs, but Luffy keeps moving forward, but is bombarded and pushed to water, much to Ace's worry. Sengoku orders to carry the execution. When everything seemed lost, Oars Jr. regains conciousness, much to the pirates delight, with Squard being given his weapon back by his crew, as Jinbei saves Luffy. The Marines soon shot Oars in the hopes to bring him down as he's weakened, and Luffy desperately asks Jinbei to aid him. Watching how strong he is. Kizaru decides he will take care of Oars, but before he can do it, Jinbei uses his technique to push Luffy behind the walls, standing right in front of the three Admirals who are soon to commend his strength and tenacity, leaving everybody impressed, however the Admirals ask how will he fight them. Watching Luffy, Whitebeard soon orders Oars and Jozu to prepare themselves as they are gonna charge. Luffy launches a broken flagpole, which is frozen by Aokiji which then Luffy shatters with kicks to attack the Admirals. Characters in Order of Appearance * Trafalgar Law * X. Drake * Jewerly Bonney * Capone Bege * Basil Hawkins * Urouge * Scratchmen Apoo * Eustass Kidd * Killer * Bepo * Jean Bart * Sakazuki * Little Oars Jr. (K.O) * Monkey D. Luffy * Sengoku * Edward Newgate * Emporio Ivankov * Pacifistas * Monkey D. Garp * Coby * Helmeppo * Gekko Moriah * Bartholomew Kuma * Marco * Vista * Jinbe * Jozu * Borsalino * Kuzan * Squardo Site Navigation Category:Episodes